Discussão e Discordância
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Chopper abriu um bar, junto com Nami e Sanji. Mas e quando Ruffy, Zoro e Usopp começam a discutir e discordar assuntos, colocando o pessoal do bar no meio?


Discussão e discordância

Ruffy, Zoro e Usopp estavam num bar. Chopper finalmente tinha conseguido abrir um, com a ajuda de Nami e Sanji.

**Ruffy: **Sabe pessoal, eu estive pensando: já faz algum tempo que nós não conversamos sobre algo que não seja o One Piece!

**Zoro: **Realmente!

**Usopp: **Vamos pedir alguma coisa primeiro!

Ruffy virou-se para o Sanji no balcão.

**Ruffy:** Ei Sanji, traz 3 refrigerantes geladinhos!

O pedido espantou Zoro e Usopp.

**Zoro: **Que refri, o que? Aí Sanji, traz 3 sucos de tamarindo!

**Usopp: **Perdão Sanji, mas eu acho melhor que seja 3 milk-shakes dight!

**Ruffy:** Milk-shake? Eu quero um refri!

**Zoro: **Nem pensar! Traz 3 sucos!

**Usopp: **Refri engorda e detesto tamarindo!

**Ruffy:** REFRI!

**Zoro:** SUCO!

**Usopp: **MILK-SHAKE!

**Sanji: **AFINAL, QUAL É O PEDIDO?

Os três pensaram um pouco.

**Trio: **Água!

**Sanji: **Até que enfim concordaram!

**Ruffy: **Água com gás!

**Zoro: **Sem gás!

**Usopp: **Dietética destilada!

Sanji deu um tapa na testa.

**Sanji:** Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas o que vão querer pra acompanhar?

**Ruffy:** Um petisco ia bem, não é pessoal?

**Zoro e Usopp: **É isso aí!

**Usopp: **Sanji, traz um camarão!

**Ruffy: **Ta maluco, Usopp? É muito caro! Aí Sanji, traz uns amendoins!

**Zoro: **Tenho cara de elefante, Ruffy? Quero umas bolachas!

**Ruffy: **Concordo Zoro, pode ser bolacha! Contanto que seja salgada!

**Zoro: **Doce!

**Usopp: **Amarga!

Sanji saiu dali, já com fumaça na cabeça.

**Ruffy:** Vamos falar de outra coisa: futebol! Eu torço pro Franciscano!

**Zoro: **QUE? SANTA LÚZIA É MELHOR!

Um ficou encarando o outro com olhar gelado.

**Usopp: **Discordo! São Pedro é melhor!

**Ruffy: **FRANCISCANO!

**Zoro:** SANTA LÚZIA, SANTA LÚZIA!

**Usopp: **SÃO PEDRO, SÃO PEDRO!

**Sanji: **Ih, devem estar discutindo religião agora!

Sanji colocou um prato de pipoca sobre a mesa.

**Ruffy: **Qual será o próximo assunto, agora? Deixe-me ver...

**Zoro:** Ei Sanji, ninguém pediu pipoca!

**Sanji: **Vocês não se decidiam, então eu trouxe pipoca!

**Ruffy: **Já sei, política!

**Zoro: **Sou de esquerda!

**Usopp: **Sou de direita!

**Sanji: **Eu sou de centro!

**Zoro: **Alguém pediu a opinião do Sanji?

**Usopp: **Acho que a gente só pediu água!

**Sanji: **Ah, é? Pois eu sei de um assunto que todo mundo nessa mesa vai concordar: mulher!

**Ruffy: **Mulher... adoro as loiras!

**Zoro: **Morenas!

**Usopp: **Mulatas!

**Sanji: **Todas!

**Trio: **SANJI!

**Sanji:** Eu tenho minha opinião, sacaram?

**Ruffy:** Mas realmente está difícil entrar num acordo!

**Zoro: **E essa água que não vem!

**Usopp: **Também, o Sanji está aqui sentado!

**Sanji: **Peraí!- virou-se pro balcão. -Ei Nami, traz uma água aqui pro pessoal?

**Nami: **Por quê? Está de folga, Sanji?

**Sanji: **Não, eu estou "na" folga! Agora vai!

Nami sai dali resmungando, mas volta pra ouvir o assunto.

**Ruffy:** Então vamos falar de cores! Adoro azul!

**Zoro:** Preto, cara!

**Usopp: **Branco, é lógico!

**Sanji: **Vermelho-sangue!

**Nami: **Eu gosto de verde-água!

**Sanji:** Senta aí, Nami!

Nami sentou ao lado de Sanji.

**Ruffy: **Já estou de saco cheio! Por isso aí vai um assunto que todo mundo curte: música!

**Todos menos o Ruffy: **Com certeza!

**Ruffy: **Finalmente chegamos à um acordo! Então vamos falar de rock... pauleira!

**Zoro: **Alternativo!

**Usopp: **Meu Deus! Música clássica!

**Sanji:** Tango!

**Nami: **Baião!

**Ruffy: **PAULEIRA!

**Chopper: **Epa, olha a violência aí! Não vão destruir meu bar!

**Zoro: **Não estamos destruindo nada, só discutindo coisas!

**Usopp: **Mas não estamos concordando em nada!

**Nami:** E Sanji e eu entramos na discussão porque achamos que "nem sempre o cliente tem razão"!

**Chopper:** Ah pessoal, todo mundo concorda em alguma coisa! Por exemplo, quem não gosta de uma boa comédia?

**Ruffy:** Eu prefiro ficção científica!

**Zoro:** Qualé? O barato é o terror!

**Usopp:** Filme de arte, é obvio!

**Sanji:** Bangue-Bangue!

**Nami: **Filme de guerra!

**Chopper:** Que seja! Agora eu quero saber quem é que vai pagar a conta!- silêncio no bar. -Parece que todos concordaram, por causa do silêncio!

**Ruffy: **O Zoro vai pagar! Eu não queria água, queria refri!

**Zoro: **Sai fora! Eu não vou pagar a pipoca que não pedi!

**Usopp: **O Sanji paga! Ele bebeu também!

**Sanji: **Ei, comigo não seu mentiroso de uma figa!

**Chopper: **Alguém vai pagar!- ele olhou para Sanji e Nami. -E vocês dois voltem ao trabalho!

**Ruffy: **Ta bom, eu pago!

**Zoro: **Eu que vou pagar!

**Usopp: **Não, eu!

**Chopper: **QUALQUER UM, MAS PAGUEM, PELAMORDEDEUS!

Chopper mostrou a conta, que por sinal era enorme.

**Ruffy: **Aceita cheque, Chopper?

**Zoro: **Só tenho dinheiro!

**Usopp: **Vou pagar com cartão!

**Chopper: **Aceito tudo! Tchau!

Eles pagaram e foram andando até o Going Mary.

**Ruffy: **O Chopper tem razão, pessoal! Em alguma coisa temos que concordar! Mas esse bar era muito chato!

**Zoro: **Com certeza!

**Usopp:** Concordo com vocês!

FIM!!!


End file.
